


Anybody wanna roleplay?

by Brokefang



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokefang/pseuds/Brokefang
Summary: Just looking for a buddy to rp with on here for a bit. No real storyline or format ideas myself, though I would like to play as Virgil if you don't mind too much.





	Anybody wanna roleplay?

So basically what it says on the tin. I'm looking for someone I can have a quick rp with. I have no real storyline ideas, but I enjoy angst so be aware I may make it angsty. If you are up for this please comment below, include any tw or subjects you want or need to steer clear of cos I don't wanna trigger anyone! Also post if there are any ships you would prefer to avoid or really enjoy. Be aware, as with any roleplay, they may not happen! So... anyone up for it? (If that was patronising, I'm sorry cos I accidently do that sometimes.)


End file.
